Whatever You Say
by Demoneyes 14
Summary: Post Advent Children while hunting for materia in the shinra estate, Yuffie accidentally casts a spell on the ever stoic Vincent Valentine. What horrors shall ensue as Yuffie tries to help the gunslinger break free? R&R!
1. Materia Hunt

**Whatever You Say**

Okie… I've been DYING to write some FF stuff… so here it is! The first chapter in a mainly funny story starring Vincent and Yuffie. Set after Advent Children. Slight spoilers for the movie. YOU BEEN WARNED!

**Chapter 1: Materia Hunt**

"What the hell is all this!"

Yuffie Kisagari groaned as she sat down on the edge of the desk. She had snuck into the Shinra estate to pay Vincent a little visit. But of course, that wasn't the whole reason she was there.

People around the area had mentioned a secret stash of materia hidden in the estate. A stash so rare and powerful that all the gil in the world couldn't pay for it! Unfortunately, this stash was protected by a powerful beast that lived in the estate, so nobody dared come near.

It was a good thing Yuffie was a companion of this monster, or she might have actually had a little trouble.

Besides… he was more of a vampire than a monster.

Of course it was easy enough to get in. She had discovered several secret passageways during her time in the old building. Of course, this was when Vincent was out. He probably wouldn't approve of her snooping around in his house.

Her gray eyes scanned the bookshelf in disappointment as she began to slide books back into their proper places. After that, she would make them look dusty again so no suspicions were aroused when Vincent was in the library.

Hey… she was a ninja, right? She had to leave things the way they were. She wasn't sloppy!

She sighed again as she lifted up the last book containing maps of the Shinra estate. This particular book had been removed from a space on the top shelf. A stepladder had been needed for the girl to actually attain it without disturbing anything, and it now rest against the old wall beside it.

Yuffie took the ladder and carefully set it up in front of the shelf. After obtaining the book, she placed it under her arm and started her trek up the ladder to the shelf above her. The ladder was eight steps up, but unfortunately, the shelf was just a bit higher. Her attempt at bringing it down almost resulted in getting impaled by the bloody contraption!

Oh why did she have to be so small!

With a small grunt, she reached up on her tiptoes, balancing unsteadily on the top of the ladder. She could do it! She just had to reach a little higher…

She was surprised when the book reached the shelf and she pushed it in quickly. This, of course, resulted in her leaning forward and losing her balance. The young ninja let out a small cry and fell forward. Her feet slipped off the metal ladder and it clattered to the floor noisily.

Smooth, Yuffie… very smooth…

She reached up as she started to fall, catching a book that rested on the shelf second from the top. The book tilted out, suddenly stopping with a loud click. Yuffie blinked, looking up at the book in wonder. What had stopped it? Maybe a cockroach was sitting there? Eww… she hoped not!

Her thoughts were brought to a stop as the world started to shift around her. The girl was too stunned to cry as the bookcase she was on spun around and thrown onto the cold stone floor.

"Owww…" She moaned, clutching her sore head. Once her eyes focused, she realized she wasn't in the library anymore… but a dark stone passageway with stairs leading downward.

"I've never been here before…" She mumbled, standing up. Despite her knack for finding secret passages, she had never truly liked dark creepy ones like these. They always made her feel uneasy… like something was going to jump out and attack her.

The ninja quickly brushed aside any uneasy thoughts and started trekking down the stairs. The stairway was lit by a soft blue light, making it easier to see in the dark passageway. The stairway curved to the right as she continued to descend towards whatever was lurking down there.

She reached the last step and looked around, surprised when the torches around the room suddenly burst into a bright blue flame. Yuffie gazed at the circular room in awe. The walls were covered in intricate designs and four equally decorated pillars formed a square around a large Elizabethan style mat. Resting on the mat was a large stone box. The designs engraved around the corners and on the lid also matched the room.

"The box…" Yuffie breathed, her eyes widening. Was it…? Could it be…? "MATERIA!" She squealed, running towards the box in glee. The box was quite large, probably large enough to stuff Cloud inside!

That meant there was a LOT of materia!

The ninja grinned and placed her hands on the lid, pushing it aside. Once it was halfway off, she stopped and looked inside. Her eager grin immediately vanished as her eyes fell on the object inside.

"A book…" she stated aloud. "You mean all that trouble and all I get is this musty old-"

Yuffie's grievances were cut short as she found herself pushed forward into the stone container. She let out a cry as she fell in, twisting around just in time to see the lid slide shut over top of her.

"Hey! What's the big idea, you sonova bitch! Let me out of here right-"

"Why are you here, Yuffie?"

The small girl's eyes widened in shock at the deep, smooth voice of Vincent Valentine. She tried to push up with her feet on the stone, but it would not budge.

"Vinnie! This isn't funny! Let me out!"

"You didn't answer my question." He stated calmly. He could hear Yuffie trying to kick the lid off the box. She would have succeeded if it weren't for his added weight from sitting down on it.

"Why won't you let me out!" He heard her muffled voice say. Vincent's mako eyes glanced down at the box and he sighed.

"This seems to be the only way for me to interrogate you without you trying to escape." He replied.

Yuffie was still for a moment, which was quite a rare occurrence and one that only Vincent usually got to see. Yuffie did come once or twice to visit, and at least those times she'd be quiet for him… for a short while…

She was quite chatty, yes… but after she left, he couldn't help but find the old building too quiet for his liking.

"People were telling me…" She finally started, "… that there was a really valuable stash of materia at the Shinra Estate." She was quiet once again. "I wanted to ask you about it, but you weren't around when I came to see! I'm REALLY sorry, Vinnie! I didn't mean to make you angry! I was just looking through some books in your library and I accidentally pulled a switch or something."

"There's no materia here, Yuffie." Vincent finally said. "It's just a story someone made up." He looked down at the box with mild interest. "I'm actually surprised you would fall for something like that."

"Shut up…"

And so he did.

"Uhh… Vinnie… would you mind letting me out? It's really cramped in here."

Vincent didn't move.

"C'mon, Vinnie! Even your stupid coffin is more comfortable than this!"

He stayed sitting a little longer, finding mild amusement in aggravating the girl.

"Vincent Valentine! Let me out of this fucking box RIGHT NOW!"

It was one thing if Yuffie swore, but when she said Vincent's full name, he knew she was angry.

With a small sigh, the cloaked man stood up quickly and removed the lid, letting the young ninja loose. Yuffie coughed and sat up, fixing her hair with her hands.

"Of all things to do to me, Vincent, why shove me in a BOX!"

The gunslinger paused, regarding her almost thoughtfully. She was still pissed.

"It seemed befitting for you." He replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world. He watched her eyes flare with anger as he continued. "I guess you're rubbing off on me."

"That wasn't funny, Vinnie!" She cried. "And I'm not rubbing off on you!" Vincent found himself almost relieved when he heard that ever-annoying nickname. He and the rest of avalanche knew all too well what Yuffie was like when she was angry.

"So why is there a secret room with a big stone box just for a dumb old book?" Yuffie asked with a frown. Vincent frowned and walked towards the now open container, gazing down at the book with a scowl.

"I'm not sure myself, Yuffie." He replied quietly. "I wasn't aware that there was a passage here until today." Yuffie blinked in surprise, walking up to the opposite side of the box.

"Really? How did you find it then?" She asked, surprised. Vincent fixed her with an indifferent gaze before looking down at the book again.

"I couldn't help but notice that the book shelf was missing." He said quietly. The gunslinger waited as Yuffie choked, quickly recovering afterward. He then continued. "The ones that designed the doorway hadn't put much thought into it at all."

"I guess not…" Yuffie's voice was slightly raspy and her cheeks were red. "But still… all of this stuff just for an old book. What good is it anyway?"

Yuffie bent down, grasping the sides of the book before hauling it upward. It was a lot heavier than she expected. The book itself was quite thick, the cover made of a thick material. Strange symbols matching the ones in the room were written on the front and a leather buckle held it closed. Vincent regarded her warily as she unbuckled the binds with ease, flipping open the front cover.

"Wow…" She murmured. "This is no language I've seen…" She flipped a few pages in, making the gunman feel ever more uncomfortable. "I mean… listen to this! Eman sihs kaep sohwen…"

Vincent's scowl became more evident as he heard the words. "Yuffie I wouldn't read that if I were-"

"…oeht ye botsumes …"

"Yuffie, close the book." Vincent said sternly, glancing around at the pillars which had now started to glow a soft green.

"rucsih tyb tihsi…"

"Yuffie!" Vincent snapped; his voice much louder this time. The runes were glowing brighter now and the runes on the walls had started to do the same.

"…oh weh!"

Beams of light shot out from the walls, flying in no particular direction. Vincent shielded his eyes and Yuffie dropped the book in fear, bracing herself for whatever came. Vincent opened an eye, realizing that the light was becoming more organized, and were now spinning around them counter clockwise. Yuffie screamed, covering her ears, rambling out apologies to whoever would hear.

"Vinnie I'm so sorry!" The runes were now focusing above their heads, the bright green light shining down on both of them. Yuffie looked up in horror, her apologies silenced. The light was now focused on her and only her, spinning faster and faster. Her limbs felt like wet noodles, her feet petrified to the ground. Vincent rushed towards her as the light became a blinding white. A shockwave sent the gunslinger back just as it released a bright beam of light downwards towards the small ninja. He opened his mouth to tell her to move, but stopped when it came to a halt in midair, twisting around in an almost confused state. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening.

The spell was aiming for him!

Vincent had no time to react. The spell flew at his chest, sending him backwards into the wall. The power did not cease, continuing to drive its way into him, pinning the gunslinger to the wall forcefully. Vincent's eyes opened just long enough to see Yuffie running towards him.

The last thing he heard was her screaming his name.

* * *

"Vincent!"

The runes and magic that were attacking her old comrade vanished as she spoke and the gunslinger fell to the ground in a heap. Yuffie called his name again, rushing towards his fallen body. She fell to her knees, rolling the pale man onto his back. She was surprised to find his face relaxed, almost as if he were asleep. Yuffie's eyes welled with tears, but she blinked them away quickly.

She refused to cry in front of her friends.

"Vinnie! Please wake up! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that it would do that! Vinnie! Open your eyes damn it! Vinnie, wake up!"

She looked down at his face after she stopped shaking him, fearing that she had killed the gunman. What could she do? Call Cloud? Tifa? Cid could fly him out on the new Shera model… at least that one was a lot steadier than his first bloody contraption!

"Vincent…" She felt the tears form again. "Please don't die… I don't have any phoenix downs and I would never forgive myself if you did! Vincent please wake up!"

The ninja had lost almost all hope when the gunslinger's eyebrow twitched. She watched in amazement as his face contorted into that of pain before his crimson eyes opened up to look at her.

"Yuffie…" He choked. "You're hurting me…"

Yuffie didn't hear him though. She suppressed her sobs and hugged him tight, adding more pain to his injuries.

"You scared the crap out of me, Vinnie! Don't ever do that again!"

"L-let go, Yuffie…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She cried, releasing him. Vincent winced and propped himself up against the wall, his clawed hand scraping against the stone floor. Once comfortable, he glanced over at the nervous girl who was now biting her lip.

"How long was I out?" He asked her. Yuffie shook her head, looking away.

"Only a few moments…" She replied quietly. "Vincent, I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"I know, Yuffie…"

"I should have never come! I could have killed your or something!"

"It's alright, Yuffie I'm-"

"Vincent, just hear me out!" She cried. Vincent felt his mouth close immediately, his lips seeming to seal shut and his jaw locking. Attempts to open his mouth were futile as Yuffie continued to talk.

"I'm sorry I snuck into your house, Vincent." She said, looking down at the floor. "I know I shouldn't have done it and now I feel really bad about it! Especially because I thought I had…" She was silent for a moment. "Vincent… tell me… are you angry at me?"

Never before had Vincent seen Yuffie so down and serious towards anyone. He didn't know why, but something about the way she was acting made her seem… not like herself. This however, was not his main concern as he felt whatever bonds on his mouth he once had vanish.

"No, Yuffie, I'm not angry." The words had slipped out before he could do anything. Maybe he hit his head a little too hard. He decided to cover it up. "You knew as much as I did about that book. Although reading it aloud wasn't that intelligent, you can't really be blamed."

Either way, Yuffie seemed mildly relieved.

"But chances are, the spell you cast is still in effect." The gunslinger pointed out as he stood up. "I'm going to have to figure out what it is."

_**I can assure you, Vincent, you're not going to like it.**_

_Chaos? _Vincent was mildly surprised to hear the demon's voice. The beast hadn't spoken to him in months. _You know of this spell?_

**_I've seen it done before._** He replied lightly. **_Are you sure you want to hear it?_**

_It can't be that bad… _Vincent replied. What is it?

Chaos was silent for a moment, as if to pick out the right words to say.

**_That spell is one that has been used on many a demon before to keep them under man's control. _**He explained. **_It's a binding spell used so that the one casting has total control of whatever he or she placed the spell on._**

Vincent's eyes became wide with horror. "You mean…" He breathed.

**_You are under Yuffie's control, Vincent Valentine._**

"What!"

* * *

Ah, poor Vinnie ; Couldn't resist having him under Yuffie's control. Tell me if you like. I'll continue if you do See ya! 


	2. First Order

Hello again. Sorry for the wait, but I tried fixing this about five times. I hope this works for you guys. If not, I'll try another tactic. Please enjoy

**Chapter 2: First Order**

Yuffie Kisagari had known Vincent Valentine for a long time, and knowing such, she had seen him in several different moods. Despite most of them looking the same, she could tell them apart fairly well.

Sure, it was kind of odd to study the gunslinger, but it was better to know his current composure so that she didn't do something to really piss him off.

But never in her life had she heard Vincent suddenly burst out like that…

"Uhh… Vinnie?" Yuffie squeaked. "A-are you okay?" She felt herself tense up as the cloaked man spun around to her, glowing mako eyes boring into her.

Her observations told her he was pissed.

"Vinnie…"

The gunslinger spun on his heel, quickly pacing out of the room and up the curving staircase. Yuffie, finding herself left behind, quickly snatched the book off the floor and stood up, running after him.

"Vinnie wait up!" She cried. Vincent was already out of sight, probably past the secret passage by now.

What had suddenly made him angry? That was something that the young ninja couldn't seem to comprehend. Maybe he realized something that she hadn't discovered yet. Was he dying? Was that what was making him angry?

Yuffie came to a halt in front of the entrance, surprised to find the ladder on the ground holding it open. She hesitantly stepped through, looking around the room until she caught sight of him sitting at the desk near the window.

"Chaos told me." He began quietly. "The spell you cast puts me at a disadvantage around you."

Yuffie watched him quietly. Vincent seemed tired now. His head was propped up on his hands and his eyes were half closed. Strands of black hair fell into his eyes and the lower portion of his face was hidden by his cloak.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly. Vincent tilted his head upwards to look at her as he began to explain the current predicament she had put him in.

"The thing about this spell is that it was designed so one could control multiple prisoners at once." He had later explained. "This means you must say the name of the one you're ordering before telling them what to do."

He looked up at Yuffie again. Her face hadn't changed from its guilty look. This left him slightly surprised. What? No mischievous look? No evil plans against him?

"So now I have total control over you?" She breathed, not being able to believe it herself. She looked down at the ground, biting her lip.

"All of this is my fault…" She said weakly. "I'm REALLY sorry for this Vinnie. I want to help in any way I can."

"The best way would be for you to leave."

"Leave!" The eighteen year old turned to glare at the gunman, her stormy eyes flaring in anger. "Me leaving is not going to help anything!" She cried. "This is my fault and I refuse to leave until I find a way to break it!" Vincent frowned at her statement and leaned back in his chair.

"Yuffie, I refuse." He said with finality. "I suggest you return to Wutai so that you don't cause any more damage."

He couldn't help but catch the hurt look on Yuffie's face. Her head hung once again and her fists clenched at her sides.

"I'm really sorry about this…" She whispered. "Vincent, you will not kick me out of your home!"

The gunslinger immediately felt a strange sensation jolt through his body. The urge to throw her out on her ass was still there, yes… but even so, he didn't have the ability to do anything about her presence.

"I am not going back to Wutai." Yuffie hissed, planting her hands on the desk in front of her. "I am staying right here and helping you break this goddamn spell! It's the least I can do… please, Vinnie…"

Vincent was silent for a moment, knowing perfectly well she had given him the choice. This girl was willing to do anything for him right now, despite having control over him. He couldn't help but admire that… and at the same time, find it almost ironic.

He could at least let her stay for a while…

"Alright, Yuffie…" Vincent said quietly as he stood up. "You can help… seeing that you are so determined to find a way to break it…"

He watched as Yuffie's old smile spread on her face, making her seem more like herself.

"Oh, thank you, Vinnie!" She cried happily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He could have sworn she was resisting the urge to hug him to death.

He watched as she turned on her heel, speeding out of the room and down the hall. After a moment or two, he stood up as well, following the sound of her footsteps as she headed down the stairs. Yuffie stood at the doorway, beaming up at him.

"I'm just going to go get my stuff!" She explained happily before walking out the doorway. The mahogany door closed quietly, leaving the gunslinger alone in his home again. He sighed to himself.

At least she could see herself out…

* * *

Yuffie reached the inn without any trouble. After heading upstairs, she began to pack whatever belongings she had into her bag, signing out soon after. The young ninja walked down the road happily, her baggage slung over her shoulder carelessly as she journeyed back to the Shinra Estate.

Sure enough, Yuffie's mind wandered back to the time after Sephiroth's second defeat. Believe it or not, a massive pool party ensued in the church where Cloud lived after the Geostigma was cured. She remembered trying to make Vincent come closer to the water, but he refused. And despite Yuffie trying to drag him in by the arm, he wouldn't budge.

That gunman was HEAVY!

Later that night they had returned to Seventh Heaven for something to drink. Yuffie, now being of age, had gotten something alcoholic. Sure, she wanted to see what it was like to get wasted, but Cid beat her to it, so the young ninja decided against it. Tifa later thanked her for helping restrain the drunken pilot along with staying sober, making her feel quite proud of herself.

It was one of the first times she was treated like an adult there.

But despite this, Avalanche all agreed that they couldn't have the young ninja grow up too fast.

What fun would there be in that?

She continued to trek back to the estate slowly, deciding to dilly dally along the way. Boredom soon took over and the young ninja decided to check her messages while she was out.

After a couple months with her cell, she had soon shut it off, realizing that nobody was intending to phone her very soon. Once every week or so, she would flip open the phone when she had nothing to do, checking to see if anyone had really called. Her small hopes were always crushed in the end, making her want to throw the phone away more than ever.

Of course she never did. It was a gift from Cloud after all.

She flipped the phone open, and pushed the button on the side, turning it on. The small tune played before she started searching her inbox before letting out an aggravated sigh.

Still nothing…

After pocketing the quite useless piece of machinery, she headed up the hill to the old deserted building.

"Hey! Ninja girl!"

Yuffie spun around seeing three young children, two boys and a girl, running up to her. They all appeared to be about the same age, the boys sporting messy brown hair while the girl's was a lighter blonde. All three stopped in front of her, their eyes wide with curiosity.

"You're going in there?" One of the boys asked. "Wow, you're a really brave ninja!"

"Don't you know about the monster?" The girl asked quickly. Yuffie glanced down at then in wonder, trying to piece together what they meant.

"Monster?" She finally repeated. The second boy nodded.

"They say that a horrible monster lives in there! Whoever goes in that building never comes out!"

Yuffie frowned. Knowing the statistics of that, the chances that people even went in the place were zero. So in a way, the boy was right. Secondly, the only living creature in the estate was Vincent… meaning that he was supposed to be the 'monster' that everyone spoke of.

"Lady! Are you going in to fight him?" The boy asked. Yuffie smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not going to fight him… why fight a friend?" The children looked at her like she was Sephiroth himself.

"F-friend?" The girl stammered.

"Of course! And besides, he's more of a vampire than anything…"

"VAMPIRE!"

"Uhh… yeah…" Yuffie laughed nervously, finding herself in an awkward situation. "But he's not a bad one! Believe me!"

Now the kids seemed skeptical. "Why should we believe that story?" the first boy asked with a scowl. Yuffie frowned at the boy, crossing her arms.

"Well would I really be waltzing up to the estate if this vampire WASN'T my friend?" She asked hotly.

She had them there…

"Look…" Yuffie said as she bent down. "Vinnie's my friend… he has been for two years… although he'll never admit it…" She added with a huff. "Me and my friends had to haul him out of his coffin so he could help us save the world. And I have to admit, he did a pretty good job of helping. He's grumpy and moody, but he can be nice when he wants to." She looked down at the three children gaping at her in wonder. "Oh, and no, he doesn't drink blood. He has other tastes." She smiled again. "Like I said, he's a good vampire!"

And so started the nonstop questions and ramblings of the three kids. Yuffie answered as many as she could, but soon cut herself off, finding she was

feeling dizzy from giving out so much information. It was something she wasn't really programmed to do as a ninja.

"Alright, I think I'd better go inside now." She said with a small laugh. "Maybe I'll see you kids later, okay?" They nodded happily, waving goodbye as she opened the door to go inside.

"Say hi to the vampire dude for us!" The girl called. Yuffie laughed as she stepped inside, waving goodbye.

"Vampire?" A soft voice inquired from behind her. "I hope you weren't talking about me, Kisagari."

Yuffie nearly jumped out of her skin. Had he been there the whole time! Oh dear Leviathan, she was going to kill him!

"T-they were asking about the monster, Vinnie…" She replied shakily as she turned to him. Vincent was leaning against the wall near the door, regarding her almost lazily and she silently wondered if he could hear her heart hammering in her chest from the scare. "Not that you're a monster or anything… you just come out as more of a vamp than a monster… that's all." Vincent was silent for a moment, his eyes still fixed on her as she waited for his reply. Soon enough, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Please stop telling the world stories about me, Yuffie…" He said quietly as he pushed himself off the wall. "Why not tell them about Sephiroth instead… he seems to be more of an entertainment to the world."

"Vinnie, you really gotta stop talking… you're not acting like yourself." She teased with a small smile. "Besides, the last time Sephiroth came up in any conversation, you guys killed off the only cute guy around my age! That makes my chances of getting hooked up ZERO again…"

This caused Vincent to frown. She was talking about Kadaj, wasn't she? He had to admit, his childishness rivaled that of Yuffie herself, and if he had lived, that would give Yuffie someone else to play with besides him.

For a split second, he silently wished Cloud had kept that child alive just for Yuffie's sake.

"… and besides… Cloud has Tifa now… Barret's too old for me… Cid's out of the question because not only is he married, but he's a disgusting, wrinkly old man that smokes and swears too much!… and you must be like… a HUNDRED now!"

Wait… when had she started rambling off who was hooked up with who?

**_Just before you tuned back in._**

_Quit talking to me, Chaos…_

_**Well, need I point out you've been twenty seven for the past thirty two years?**_

_How does this fit in with what Yuffie's talking about?_

_**She said you were a century old…**_

_…_

"… are all pains in the ass…"

Crap, did he tune out again? He really needed to figure out how to keep Chaos quiet…

**_Don't blame me for your own ignorance!_**

"…And the guy that Godo's got me engaged to is such a JERK-OFF!"

Vincent immediately froze. "You're engaged?" He repeated. Yuffie's eyes widened and her face became pale.

"W-what are you talking about, Vinnie, I didn't say-"

"Don't try to fool me, Yuffie." Vincent said calmly. "How long have you been engaged?"

"Well you can't really call it engaged! I mean… I barely even know the guy!"

"Yuffie."

For the first time in a while, Yuffie's eyes were saddened. She clenched her hands together nervously and looked at the ground.

"About a year ago…" She whispered. "Right before the second Sephiroth incident…"

Vincent still couldn't believe what he had heard. Yuffie, who had seemed like she would be the kid of the group for the rest of their lives, was going to be married. Just the thought of Yuffie in a Wutainese ceremonial gown didn't seem right to him. She wasn't the girl that was supposed to get married and have kids. She never gushed about dreams of growing up and living happily ever with her husband … no… she dreamed of materia hunts and exploring the world, being the best ninja out there.

"Now I understand…" Vincent said softly. Yuffie looked up at him in question. "This is why you're really here isn't it…" He gazed down at her solemnly, the lower part of his face still hidden behind his cloak. Yuffie was silent for a moment, her eyes closed as she waited for him to tell her to get her ass back to Wutai and grow up… to tell her it was her duty as the princess of Wutai to do something like this… to say something… Vincent-y…

"What's wrong, Yuffie? It's not like I can really throw you out, can I?"

Yuffie's eyes snapped open, looking up to see the ex-turk brush past her and walk towards the stairs. He stopped at the foot of the staircase and looked over his shoulder. "The least I can do is to actually agree to let you stay for a while."

Yuffie wasn't sure herself… but she could have sworn she saw a small smile peeking out from behind that cloak. Yuffie couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks, Vinnie!" She said happily, as she caught up to him. "I owe you for this!"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." The gunslinger replied calmly as he continued his trek up the stairs. Yuffie grinned as she hauled her bags up after him.

"So, Vinnie… what are you making me for dinner tonight?

"…"

"… alright… fine. Where do you hide the kitchen?"

"Why?" The gunslinger asked warily.

"To cook some food, stupid!"

"…" Vincent closed his eyes, scared to know the outcome. "On second thought… I'll cook."

"Yay! I want some pizza and ribs with those yummy diced potatoes and maybe some salad and…"

Vincent sighed. Maybe having Yuffie in the estate wasn't such a good idea…

TBC…

* * *

Done. X.x I hope you liked this chapter. It bugged me. But I got Yuffie to act like herself in the end, although I do want to show her gaining at least a bit of maturity.

So did you like it? Tell me!


End file.
